Manufacturers of electronic circuits, and especially ICs, are sensitive to the need to improve the energy efficiency of their products. Reducing the use of power in ICs is one area manufacturers are trying to improve energy efficiency. For ICs using complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) field-effect transistors (FETs) (i.e., CMOS ICs) power consumption is a product of dynamic power (i.e., signals or clocks changing values) and static power (i.e., power that is consumed even when all signals and clocks are static). Although modern CMOS IC fabrication technologies are increasingly requiring more static power, dynamic power consumption is still a significant portion of the total consumed power. Therefore, reducing dynamic power consumption would prove beneficial to reducing the overall power consumption of an IC.